


Lift Me Up

by itsalliepg



Category: The Freshman Series (Visual Novels)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21961516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsalliepg/pseuds/itsalliepg
Summary: Chris needs help to finish setting the Christmas tree.
Relationships: Zig Ortega/Chris Powell





	Lift Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> So, here’s what happened a year later! Oh! And I hope you like the Platinum reference I put ;)
> 
> English isn’t my native language. I write to practice and learn, so please sorry any mistakes. I hope you like it

_Thanks for scorning my bonsai – Zig said when he saw Chris putting the colored balls and little snowmen on the six-foot-tree he had bought that Christmas. Zig set his decorated bonsai on the dining table while Chris chortled.

_I’m not despising! I loved our bonsai last year, but that doesn’t mean we can’t have a huge tree full of ornaments and lights and fake snow and everything – he said, proud of his work. Zig approached and looked up.

_And you got so carried away you bought a tree so tall that you, half-pint, don’t even reach the top – Chris turned to him, grimacing.

_Excuse me? Who are you calling a half-pint? You’re not much taller than me! – Zig laughed and hugged Chris, dropping a kiss on his temple.

_I’m teasing you, gorgeous. But I think…what if you sit on my shoulders and I lift you up to put the ornaments?

_You think can lift me, uh? – it was Chris’ turn to tease.

_Of course I can. Did you forget I’m a dancer and a football player?

_And did you forget you’re no longer a football player and are an amateur dancer and I’m a professional football player? – Chris smirked and Zig raised an eyebrow.

_Oh, are you saying this just because I called you a half-pint?

_You started, Ortega – they stared at each other for a few seconds and burst out laughing. Then Zig crouched down and Chris sat on his shoulders. Then Zig stood up and Chris finally finished setting the tree. It was getting even prettier – okay, Zig, let’s sing: and oh, you lift me up! When the fog rolls in, you lift me!

_Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny – Zig said – hey, I knew you could do floral arrangements, so it shouldn’t surprise me you rock when setting Christmas trees.

_You’re not the only one talented in this house, mister – Chris smiled and placed the last star at the top of the tree – oh, that’s cool, I think you should carry me like this more often.

_You should go on a diet first, Powell – Chris looked down and Zig smiled provocatively.

_Should I go on a diet, or should you work out more? – Zig slapped Chris on the thigh and bent down again so Chris could climb out. They saw Tofu staring at the tree, her eyes shining – uh, oh. I think our tree will not survive long.

_Here, Tofu, go play with Mr. Jingles – Zig caught the mouse he gave her a year ago and threw it. Soon, the cat forgot the tree. For a while. Zig sighed and turned to Chris, who nudged him playfully.

_Did you see? She likes my tree better than yours – Zig nudged him back.

_You never stop, do you? And you didn’t see she quickly forgot the tree when I gave her the mouse, and who gave her as a gift? Me! – Zig pointed to himself, giggling and Chris rolled his eyes.

_You are the one who started this and never stops! But I know how to make you stop! – Chris lunged forward and attacked Zig with tickles.

_Hey! Not fair! – Zig started to laugh and tremble, bending his body down but Chris didn’t stop.

_Aren’t you the super strongman than can lift a football player? – Chris laughed too and kept tickling his boyfriend.

_I’ll show you, Powell – in a swift motion, Zig wrapped his arms around Chris’ waist and dropped to the floor, then turned Chris until his back was on the floor and pinned his wrists over his head. They were still laughing when Zig leaned over and pressed his lips to Chris’ in a searing kiss. After several kisses, he pulled back, both of them breathless – so, convinced I’m strong?

_Totally – Chris chuckled – and I don’t mind if I’m a half-pint, I almost took you down in a tickle fight – they giggled and Zig brushed his nose against Chris’. Then he let out his hands and lay on the floor, his head resting on the crook of Chris’ shoulder – hey, thanks for helping me with the tree.

_Anytime – Chris kissed Zig’s forehead – as much as I’d love to be cuddling with you all day, we have a lot to do. Like the groceries.

_Yeah, AJ would kill me if we don’t make gingerbreads again.

_Sophie would kill me too. We can’t let that happen, get murdered by our sisters – they shared a smile and kissed again before picking up their things to go to the grocery store.


End file.
